


#improper use of marshmallows

by sunaddicted



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Q Is Bored, Rimming, Smut, improper use of marshmallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q was bored to death, alone and sprawled on the still unmade bed, gorging himself with sickly sweet and gummy marshmallows and the tablet propped on his stomach to better watch stupidly cute cat videos</p>
            </blockquote>





	#improper use of marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for the lovely @a-forger-and-a-pointman on tumblr ♥

_#improper use of marshmallows_

Q was bored to death, alone and sprawled on the still unmade bed, gorging himself with sickly sweet and gummy marshmallows and the tablet propped on his stomach to better watch stupidly cute cat videos. There was nothing else he could do: he had already waxed all of his body hair off; even if he wanted, he couldn’t clean their mess of a kitchen because he had been banned from entering it without supervision (clearly, his lovers didn’t care that he could starve to death because of their paranoia); James and Alex had went out jogging and generally sweating to keep in shape, as if a day without burning nonexistent fat would compromise their godlike shapes; Danny had departed to do the shopping (apparently, they couldn’t live forever on takeaway and canned food) and still hadn’t come back, probably having gotten lost in the candy department of the store.

A huff escaped his pink sticky lips, immediately followed by another marshmallow that he let pleasantly melt on his tongue - becoming a decadent and syrupy fluff that clung to his molars (he could already imagine his dentist outraged scolding) and palate, almost impossible to swallow “Here I am, the great Quartermaster of MI6 drowning his loneliness in sugar” he sighed rather dramatically.

Mockingly, one of the cats -Pampuria - mewled as it passed by the door of the bedroom, quickly heading towards the kitchen to eat with a voraciousness that made him wonder whether it was going out of fashion. 

Even the cats shunned him. 

Q popped another marshmallow in his mouth and forlornly stared at the almost empty packet while sucking on his fingers to clean them from the sugar, swirling his tongue around the slightly calloused digits in a way that would have made James drop to his knees and beg for a blowjob - if only he hadn’t been so obsessed with his physical shape! Q honestly hoped he pulled a ligament. 

Still tonguing his fingers as if they were a particularly tasty treat, Q contemplated the video playing on his tablet: he liked cats but there was only a certain amount of cute kittens his brain could endure without imploding on itself - porn was the next logical choice. 

Sadly, his boredom had reached the stage at which watching a couple of gorgeous blokes fucking in to kinkiest way possible wasn’t enough; his mind needed something stimulating to get him sufficiently aroused. 

Another sigh. Another marshmallow. The tablet was discarded over the already cluttered nightstand. Sticky fingers almost absentmindedly slipped down the perfectly smooth skin of Q’s body, descending towards his bared pelvis, teasingly skirting around the base of his hardening cock to massage the tender skin of his sac, dragged behind his balls and pressed lightly against his perineum before circling the trembling rim of his hole. Q determined his fingers wet enough to slip a first digit inside and let out a sigh when the pleasurable burn of the beginning stretch registered in his brain.

Lazily, he noticed how the syrupy and vaguely grainy sugar on his fingers made the contact between his skin against his inner hot and clamping flesh slower, a sensual and licking drag. 

It was an interesting feeling and he didn’t have lube on hand. Still pumping his digits, he plucked another marshmallow out of the packet and squished it a bit between the pads of his fingers, testing its softness and strangely silky texture, before licking it thoroughly to melt it a bit; almost tentatively and with sheer curiosity making his cock drool precum over his soft stomach that Alex so enjoyed to nuzzle, he slipped the marshmallow to his opening and shuddered at the strange sensation of the gummy sugar melting against the muscled rim.

Eagerly, he pushed the fluff inside himself and moaned loudly. Naturally, his thighs fell open, putting himself on display as he often liked to do for his lovers; he glanced at the mirrors in front of the bed to check the sight he made and the pink sugary stickiness coating the outside of his furled hole was almost enough to make him come: he looked filthy and sinful, with his eyes shining brightly and a blush turning the milky paleness of his skin to a pale shade that reminded him of a strawberry milkshake.

He needed more: he wanted to drip with the treacly mess the marshmallows would turn to inside of him, melting softly against his sensitive prostrate. 

As he pushed in another marshmallow, a full-body shiver deliciously shook his spine and he thrust his hips upwards. 

“Q?” Danny called out, almost drowning his own voice beneath the rustling of the plastic bags being deposited on the kitchen table, still stained with the coffee James had spilled that morning while trying to read the paper with squinting eyes: god knew the man probably needed glasses - at least for reading - but was too stubborn to book an appointment with an optometrist. 

“In here” Q answered with a raised voice in order to make himself be heard above the enthusiastic ruckus the cats were making, trying to ply more food from Danny “Fatty buggers” he whispered affectionately.

Q’s eyes slipped closed and his mind was torn between the simmering heat in his gut and the familiar noises of Danny storing the groceries and trying to tackle the chaos in the kitchen, while humming some stupid and brainwashing pop song that had stuck in his mind - it was pleasant: it was home. 

“Q, is that marshmallows in your arse?”

Q looked up at Danny, grinning as he took in his mildly bewildered expression and the tongue slipping out to moisten his suddenly dry lips, clearly enjoying the view “I was bored”

“And you thought fitting defiling perfectly innocent marshmallows?” Danny enquired, cocking his head to the side to better observe his lover “How many have you stuffed in there?”

“Only three. Would you like to try?”

“With what, filling you up more?” Danny asked cheekily already shrugging off his awful shirt - at that point in their relationship he bought on purpose the ugliest he could find just to see James scowling and hearing his mutterings about the fashion police “Such a waste of marshmallows”

“You could always eat me out” Q suggested, voice sultry and with a breathy quality to it that usually turned his lovers into sex slaves, ready to give him pleasure. 

Danny got rid of his baggy trousers to reveal the tight-fitting G-string he had stolen from Q’s drawer, silky and of a pastel green that rather reminded Danny of the green tea flavoured ice cream Q always ordered at their favourite Chinese restaurant “How can you be so insatiable?” 

Q shrugged and grabbed his knees to better open himself under Danny’s hungry gaze “I was bored”

“And you stuffed marshmallows in your arse” Danny summed up, thumbs parting Q’s cheeks to reveal the sticky flesh in between them “What a mess you made, little love” he tutted.

Q’s was too preoccupied with observing the mirrored image of Danny’s pert and round arse looking gorgeous in his panties to scowl at the moniker his lovers enjoyed to use to rile him up “Please” he begged for what exactly he didn’t know, just ridiculously thankful that Danny wasn’t one for teasing. 

Danny nuzzled Q’s hipbone before lowering his head and licking at the shiny and hot pink tip of Q’s cock, his tongue dipping in the slit only to retract and play with the foreskin; he knew Q loved oral sex but, when he was on the receiving end, it was rimming what he really craved - so, he licked lower, pausing only to gently suck his balls in his mouth, and swiped the broad of his tongue over Q’s clenching hole: the taste of sugar and clean skin exploded on Danny’s taste buds and he licked deeper, finding Q’s natural musk and strands of marshmallow fluff that he eagerly sucked in his mouth. 

Q cried out loudly and shamelessly grabbed Danny’s wavy hair - so much more tamed than his own - to guide his mouth even closer, wordlessly pleading for more of that slick and wet muscle breaching him. 

Danny grinned and looked up at Q from between his parted thighs, licking treacly and half-melted marshmallow from his lower lip into his mouth “Still tastes rather good” He reached upwards to kiss the other man, mercilessly pushing sugary strands into his mouth “Do you like it?”

Instead of answering, Q offered Danny another marshmallow. He was aware that what they were so happily enjoying wasn’t exactly sanitary, but it felt so good and prohibited that Q really couldn’t care about it. 

Danny took the marshmallow in his mouth, rolling it over his tongue while making sure he didn’t bite and ruin it; when he felt it become a bit soggy and thoroughly slicked, he disappeared once again in between Q’s thighs and, while keeping his hole open with his thumbs hooked in the rim and stretching it out, he pushed the marshmallow in with just his tongue. 

Q was in Paradise. 

Of course James had to ruin it when it was starting to be funny “Q, what the hell are you stuffing yourself with?” he asked rather uselessly, since he could perfectly see Danny’s busy tongue eating what looked like it might have been a marshmallow once upon a time “And you Danny, why are you indulging him?”

Danny looked up at the slightly hysterical question while still lapping at the sugary goodness “It tastes unbelievably good?”

“God” James roughly rubbed his face, clearly exasperated “Put him in the bath and start scrubbing him” he ordered and escaped the bedroom to go in search of some antibiotic cream for internal use to prevent Q from getting some nasty infection just because of his “brilliant” idea. 

Alex looked up at him questioningly when James stalked into the kitchen “What have they done again?” he asked with a smile. 

James scowled while rifling through the medicines cabinet they strangely kept in the kitchen instead of the bathroom “Q apparently thought marshmallows were and adequate lube/butt plug alternative”

It took a bit to register “What?” Alex loved Q, really loved him, but sometimes he wondered whether his brilliancy hadn’t seriously messed up with his brain when it came to the most obvious and mundane things “And Danny?”

“Eating marshmallows out of his arse” James replied succinctly. 

And nope, Alex couldn’t deal with this “Why?”

James shrugged: he hadn’t exactly enquired about the reason - Q could talk circles around someone and make them believe even into the most idiot things. He was tired and just wanted to have a shower shag the endorphines of a good workout out of Alex and get started on lunch, not to deal with Q’s shenanigans “Come on, let’s go” 

Alex warily followed into the bathroom - and immediately facepalmed: Q was sat on the counter, spread open so much that his thighs trembled with the effort, and Danny was bent between them, arse enticingly in the air and his erection clearly visible through the sheer fabric of the panties he had pilfered from Q. And the room smelled of sex and marshmallows. 

James sighed and proceeded to physically separate the mischief twins, shushing Danny’s protests with a deep kiss that tasted so sugary, it almost gave him cavities “Draw a bath”

Q perked up and immediately stopped his whining “Are we having fun all together?”

James smiled “Only after you’ve gotten rid of that mess”

Q huffed “You suck the fun out of everything, grandpa”

Alex sighed and sat on the edge of the bath, preparing to watch as Q cleverly riled James up with the stupid taunting about his age to get more quickly to the fucking. Happily, Danny sat on his lap as their enormous bathtub filled with water. 

Home. 


End file.
